One Being
by Sharkx17
Summary: One has been chosen by the four to fight the wrongs in humans. He won't have to do this alone. He has the power.


Far away from Earth, somewhere in the cosmos, lived four 'Divine' 'unknown' beings that hold immeasurable amount of power. The four beings each have their own power. They control space, time, light, and dark. It is rare for these beings to meet each other, but when they do it's for a purpose. They know not to underestimate each other... Usually they stay way from each other but this time things are different… They met in the cosmos and the four spoke.

Out from the darkness spoke a being whose power is boundless," Welcome brothers," in a commanding voice.

The other three arrived just in time to hear the greetings and accepted the others presence.

A dark essence rose to the light. It's blood, red eyes were so cold that staring at them would give you chills. Its body was a moving shadow that would wave like water. It's forearms had the shape of rigid razors. "So I've been pretty amused at watching the humans on the planet Earth, as they so call it," Dark said in an intrigued tone.

A creature entered the light. It's black and white eyes mirrored the look of a clock. Body was similar to a dragon, but more so to and eagle. It had white feathers that covered its surface. If you could look at it, you would know it was a passive creature with an incredible intellect. "You know that in the future, we will all meet and interfere with them. Their will has been influence by our aura that it even caused wars," said all-knowing tone.

A shining orb of light shot in the same area with the others. It's eyes are snow white with a tint of blue. It's body was similar to a phoenix with yellow and white flames. It doesn't like Dark since they're opposites. "I bet Darkness will be the cause of the conflict," in a rude tone.

"It's so like you to blame me and yet you don't even know which one it is," denied Dark.

"Actually, it was Light's aura that is corrupting them in doing things that they usually wouldn't. Don't be so quick to jump on Dark," said Time.

The voice that greeted the others early showed itself to the others. Its iris were all the colors of the rainbow. It's body is a snake like dragon. It has no wings and no legs. It is completely black with many rings around its body, similar to a solar system planetary rings. On each ring it has a single glowing orb representing a sun... "I guess I will add my powers to limit your influence on them light.

Light frowns as his brothers talking about this and gets a bit aggressive and shouts.

"Told you, hahaha" chuckled Dark.

Light rushes to leave their presence but Space zooms in front of him while Time freezes him in place.

"Don't worry brother, we will help beat get rid of your influence over them," stated Dark.

Space nodded," I bet that this is just happening subconsciously brother. The humans can be controlled swiftly since they haven't evolved enough to grasp an idea yet."

Light becomes free to move again and looks at his brothers and thanks them for their acceptances and assistance.

"We will work together to fix this before humans cease to exist," assured Time.

"Don't underestimate my power. Seriously I light a fire in all of their heads. They will evolve faster and then they will change and act like they do now," added Light.

"Then I will do my best to limit how fast they get corrupted Light," replied Space.

"Time is on our side," reminded Dark!

"Haha, true but Space's power won't be enough," warned Time.

"So do you know the outcome then," questioned Dark?

"I don't…" whispered Time.

The others are a little bit shocked because Time doesn't even know the future.

"Well then, we will need to work together then," advised Dark.

"I agree, it isn't right that we stray them from what they could accomplish," uttered Space.

"They could be useful actually," stated Time.

Space shouted," Then let it be known to all beings and the humans that they-"

"No! Like light said, he subconsciously evolves and corrupts them. Image all of us willing to help them. I can' fathom what could happen," blurted Dark.

"You're right. It's too uncertain what could happen," mentioned Time.

"May I suggest one being and we assist in his fight to victory," offered Dark?

"I agree on this approach.. Lets also warn our kind of the dilemma as well," said Light.

"This will work as long as we work together, then we shall prevail. I know it" smiled Dark.

"Then it's decided," said Space.

Zooms out to hear a chant

LET IT BE KNOWN

That we are strong

We are strongest when we work together

We shall create one

That can harness our power

That shall bring victor to this fight

He will be known as the

SUPREME KING


End file.
